Vongola Records
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was about to 'bite to death' another useless herbivore when a strange girl stopped him. He was interested in said girl's different behavior, and by that he means her total disregard for his authority, so he decided she will adopt the Vongola Famiglia's vacant babysitter position. It wasn't an option.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this story. It's something that's been on my mind for a loooonnggg time, and it's driving me crazy so since I had time to write it, here it is. And just so you guys know it isn't a slash fanfic but it is filled with family and friendship fluff. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Takahashi Kichi, her made up friends and family.**

**Normal P.O.V:**

A tall, beautiful, young girl walked down the streets of Florence, Italy. As she walked by she was oblivious to all the heads she turned as she made her way down the long sidewalk. This girls name is Takahashi Kichi and she's 16 years old, with long caramel colored hair that goes to her mid back, and gorgeous green emerald eyes that would put the stone itself to shame.

Kichi was half Japanese and half Italian. Her mother was Japanese and met her father back in Japan when he was on vacation there. Julio Vertolli, Kichi's father was a doctor and Takahashi Ai was her mother who was a Kung Fu master and instructor. They have moved here a year ago when her father got a job offer that was too good to pass up.

Anyways Kichi was just touring around the city with no destination in mind as she already done the favor her mother ask her to do, it was the beginning of summer, both her parents were working, her friends had plans or she already hang out with most of them this week, and had plans to do so again tomorrow. Those were the reasons she had neither destination nor plans in mind right now.

Kichi stopped by a clothing store window which displayed mannequins with the new outfits for the summer season. She was staring at the outfits when she felt some teenagers run passed her. She turned around and saw what looked like a bunch of beat up 15 or so year olds, running desperately as if the devil himself was chasing them.

In fact what they were doing couldn't even be considered as running; it was more like jogging slowly, while limping,_ trying_ to run but obviously not succeeding.

She just stood there staring confusedly at them until they took a corner and disappeared out of sight. Kichi wondered what or who on earth can beat someone up so much to leave them in such state in which they can't barely walk correctly, but have so much fear that they physically push themselves to their limit to try to get away.

Kichi kept walking towards the direction she was earlier before she saw the teenagers which coincidently was the same direction those guys came from, but Kichi wasn't scared. She was a brave, independent, young girl and she wasn't going to bother going the other direction just because of what she saw. Besides it wasn't as if she was looking for trouble or anything. She's actually a very kind, collected, calm person who doesn't like fights or arguments. And she can get very lazy at times and the direction she was going had a short cut that will come up in a 10 minute walk that can cut the time to get to her house in half.

She was deep in thought when she started to get close to a corner that she was going to take that leads up to the next street when she heard the voices.

"Herbivore, for disruption of peace I will bite you to death." Said a monotonous but childlike voice.

'Huh?' Was all that Kichi thought as she heard the unknown person say such a strange sentence .She rounded the corner and looked up ahead. The sight that greeted her was weird to say the least.

Standing there was a boy around 8 years of age with raven hair, piercing grey eyes, wearing a white button up shirt, black dress pants and black expensive looking dress shoes as well. But what was actually surprising was the scowl invaded in his little face.

Oh and the fact that he was holding up two metal tonfas in an offensive position at an older boy who looked like he was about to shit he's pants.

The scared 9 year old (at most) was holding a cell phone that was playing a song at its maximum capacity; a song that was made by the very popular band called the Arcobalenos.

A band which Kichi loved.

The raven haired boy attacked the other, but before his tonfas could make contact with the other boys face and do some serious damage, it was stopped when Kichi jumped in and stopped them with her hands.

The raven boy glared at her fiercely, but Kichi didn't back down or let go.

"What do you think you're doing, herbivore? For meddling in to others business I will bite you to death." Said the boy (after getting over his shock of someone, other than his father, being able to stop him with their hands so easily) who now looked extremely irritated. The boy then pushed on with his tonfas.

Kichi was actually surprised at the strength the boy presented when she grabbed the tonfas but now she was actually shocked that he still had even more strength as he pushed her.

"Wow, calmed down. You don't have to beat him his just listening to some music in public. That's nothing punishment worthy." Kichi said trying to defend the boy behind her that was grateful for her help, but was even more scared out of his mind when he saw the others aura darkening.

"That herbivore was disrupting peace by playing that sound so loudly and annoying others with it. He deserves to be punished as do you." Was all the other said before he pulled away the weapons from Kichi's hands and attacked again.

She barely had enough time to pull out her own Bo staff and get in to a defensive position to block the boys fierce attacks.

The kid was ruthless, and Kichi was getting fed up so she decided to switch from defensive to offensive. She started counterattacking, but not with all her strength because she didn't want to injure the other even though the boy looked like he would enjoy injuring her.

To the ravens surprise she push him back. They separated and Kichi took a step back, still blocking the kid that the raven was threatening before.

Hibari was even more shocked that she defended and attacked him the way he did. What's more she didn't even look tired or was out of breath even though they were both using a considerable amount of strength for a few minutes.

"What you're doing is wrong. You shouldn't punish others for enjoying music out loud. I heard the song and it wasn't even that loud, and even if it had been its no excuse to send him to a hospital." She lectured him.

Hibari was speechless at her words but then he got angry at her words. She was telling him what he can and can't do, and she's criticizing the way he runs his city.

His glare intensified if possible.

"You dare tell me what I'm allowed to do and how to run my city, herbivore?" He made it a question but it sounded more like he was trying to confirm what he thought she said.

"What? No, I didn't mean it that way. And your city? Since when are eight year olds owners of cities? You are eight, right?" She asked.

"That's none of your concern." He snarled.

"Alright, calm down. I was just curious and I wasn't trying to boss you around. I was just doing what I thought was the right thing, which is defending an innocent, defenseless kid from another short-tempered kid." She said truthfully.

This seemed to aggravate the other.

"Now your insulting me, herbivore?" He stated more than asked.

"No, I'm simply being honest. And by the way you're being totally unfair to him. And another thing, what's with the 'herbivore' titles?" She added as she pointed to the kid that was about to faint behind her.

"I'm not being unfair. He was disrupting peace and for such herbivore acts he deserves a beating. And I call you what you are. An herbivore, a weak, plant eating creature." He said simply, as if that was such a normal thing to say.

"Oh yeah, and what does that make you?" Kichi asked in reply.

"I'm a carnivore. A strong, meat eater. And this conversation is over." He stated as he pounced again.

"Kid, you better get out of here." Kichi said to the other behind her as she watched the other run at her.

The kid nodded, said thank you for saving him and left running in pure fear.

The two fought for a few more minutes, neither backing down.

But Kichi was getting tired of this merry go round and knew this would go on forever if she didn't stop him, give up or beat him. She went with the first option since she didn't like fighting or hurting people especially if there kids even though this particular kid had the strength of a freaking grown man how lifts weights every day.

It was just fucking ridiculous.

Anyways, she decided to end this now. Kichi blocked another assault, and with her bo staff she pushed his tonfas upwards hard. While his arms where going up she used her right hand to catch his right wrist, and turned him around to bend his arm backwards. This angered the raven hair boy even more and he started to struggle to get free so she tightened her grip.

The boy reached back with his left arm, and tried to hit her leg hard enough so she would let go but she blocked it with her bo staff that she held now in her left hand.

"Calm down and I'll release you. I don't want to fight." She stated calmly.

"Too bad because I do. And if you didn't want to fight then why are you here doing precisely that?" He spit back.

"You already know why. I was defending that kid. Now calm down." She replied.

"Don't tell me what to do, herbivore." He said. He kept struggling to get away so he could keep fighting.

The truth is that Kichi has peaked the boys interest and he wanted to keep fighting, and beat her but he also wanted to see what kind of power she possessed because he can sense that she's holding back. And he can tell she was no ordinary herbivore.

She was strong and more than that she was brave to stand up to him. And this boy has faced many strong opponents (and beaten them to a bloody pulp) who were also brave, but she was different. She was acting brave and going against him for another person that she didn't even know. The raven had never been in a situation like that before when it involved him and it intrigued him. She intrigued him.

Kichi saw this going nowhere so she decided to try another tactic.

"Is it worth it to fight someone who isn't going to fight back when they can? Because I already told you I only did it to protect the kid but since he's gone now I have no reason to, and what's more I'm not going to. And you can attack me all you want but that just leaves you with an unsatisfactory fight and not to mention a bad reputation." She said.

'A worse reputation that is.' She added in her head. If he was always like this, and she had a feeling he was, then he already has a bad reputation.

He froze at her words. The raven boy didn't move and Kichi knew it was because of the fighting part not the reputation part because he didn't seem like the type to care for such things.

She let him go and the boy relaxed his body and turned to face her. His irritated look was replaced with an emotionless expression now .He put away his tonfas and Kichi followed suit with her bo staff knowing she wouldn't need it anymore.

"Herbivore, what's your name?" He demanded while squinting his eyes.

Kichi didn't see the harm in telling her name to an eight year old even though he wasn't normal but still, what can he possibly do?

"Takahashi Kichi. What's your name?"

'Takahashi Kichi, I'll remember that.' The boy tried the name in his head.

He then thought if he should give his name to this Takahashi person.

"Hibari Kyoya." He answered after thinking about it.

"Hibari Kyoya. That's a nice name." Kichi replied now smiling at him.

The boy, now known as Hibari, couldn't help but think that of what a strange herbivore this was. Kind but good fighter, strong but choses to help that pathetically weak herbivore and she acts like a regular herbivore as well.

Hibari just stared at her.

He then made a decision.

"Follow me, Takahashi Kichi." He ordered, and then turned around and started walking away.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just be quiet and follow me." He replied in a monotonous tone an eight year old shouldn't be using.

"Hm, ok." Kichi replied unsurely. She then followed him.

They walked for ten minutes in total silence. There was only theirs and other people's foot step and the occasional cars passing by as sounds apart from the small chatter of the people passing the duo.

"Hibari-san, would you mind telling me where we are going?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Was all Hibari said.

They kept on walking for another two minutes before Hibari entered a huge building made out glassed windows and at the top it said in big letters Vongola Records.

'Vongola Records why would Hibari take me to Italy's number one record label company?' Kichi wondered as they stepped inside, walked through the grand lobby that belong in a five star hotel and into an elevator.

It was true that Vongola Records was the number one record label company in Italy and it was growing in different countries in Europe as well. They were actually Arcobaleno's record company and that band was internationally popular. They had huge tours all around the globe since they all know a lot of languages. And they also have signed to them The Varia, another famous band. But this one wasn't world known nor was it very popular anymore because the band mates have and attitude and anger problem. And not to mention there tendency to break things… and peoples arms.

Kichi and Hibari arrived at the floor Hibari chose which was the 13th and made their way through the hall which was filled with offices and people walking around and working.

Every time someone saw Hibari coming in their direction they would hastily scurried out of his way.

"Um, Hibari why you bring me here?" Kichi asked not being able to hold in the question any longer as well as the curiosity.

But unfortunately for her Hibari was a boy of few words, and he talked a lot (for him anyways) earlier so he didn't answer her question.

Kichi just sighed and kept on following him while trying to ignore the looks she was receiving by walking near Hibari.

The pair neared what looked to be a big conference room in which he didn't knock and just left himself in so Kichi guessed he wanted her to follow because if he didn't he would have said so.

Inside there was seven very handsome, grown men which all looked up at their entrance.

"Kyoya, you came back early. Who's this?" Asked the blond at the head of the table, while he turned to Kichi. Kichi took his silence as her signal to introduce herself.

To her this man looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him.

"I'm Takahashi Kichi. Sorry for the interruption." She said as she bowed low and apologized for their unprecedented entry.

"I brought her here to fill the role of babysitter for the other herbivores since you're currently looking for people to fill the vacant position. She has all the necessary requirements and she should be the one in the position." Hibari said with finality in his voice.

'Say what?' Kichi yelled in her head as she turned to look at Hibari in shock.

And she wasn't the only one. Everyone froze in shock at his words.

The room went completely silent.

**To be continued…**

**There, the first chapter. Well I hoped you liked it.**

**One question, can anyone tell me Alaude's catchphrase? I know it's similar to Hibari's but I can't remember how it is. If you could tell me I would appreciate it immensely and I'm sorry if there were any typos in the story.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I'm very happy you guys liked the story so far and thank you for reviewing. And special thank you to Imitation Angel for her help and support. She made this story better than it originally was. :)**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Takahashi Kichi, her family and friends.**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**__

"_I brought her here to fill the role of babysitter for the other herbivores since you're currently looking for people to fill the vacant position. She has all the necessary requirements and she should be the one in the position." Hibari said with finality in his voice._

'_Say what?' Kichi yelled in her head as she turned to look at Hibari in shock._

_And she wasn't the only one. Everyone froze in shock at his words._

_The room went completely silent._

**Kichi's P.O.V:**

The complete silence surrounding the room was unbelievingly uncomfortable.

This was by far the most weird situation I been in my life involving a bunch of strangers. Said strangers were now just staring at the expressionless kid beside.

'Is he crazy? Saying something like that without even consulting me first.' I thought.

The first to recover was a blond man that was sited the farthest away possible from the others. That man barely showed any sign of shock at Hibari-san's words. And now that I take a closer look at him he is looks just like Hibari. Maybe their related.

"What makes you think that's she's suitable for the position?" The blond man asked in a smooth, deep voice that would make teenage girls squeal.

Hibari-san didn't say anything.

"Could it be that she bested you in something?" The blond man said with a smirk that stated he already knew the answer.

'Wait. How did he know...?' I wondered.

"That doesn't matter." Said Hibari in an irked tone.

The blond Hibari look alike just kept his smug smirk which only seemed to grow at his words. And I don't like where this is going so I should just leave.

"I think I should just go." I said while taking a few steps backwards with every pair of eyes present now following my every move.

"Don't move herbivore. We're not done here." Hibari said with authority.

I froze mid step at hearing his tone.

Then the other blond that was at the end of the long conference table spoke.

"Kyoya, I can't just accept a total stranger to take care of the children just like that, without even interviewing her." Said the blond in a calm voice.

"Do you doubt my judgment, omnivore?" **(A/N: I don't even need to explain why he is referred to as an omnivore and not a carnivore. You guys know why.) **Hibari asked.

"No but - -" Hibari caught him off.

"Then what's the problem?" Hibari snapped.

"The problem is we don't know her well enough to hire her to watch our kids. I'm sorry Takahashi-san about this." He said to me as he turned in my direction.

"That's all right. But I really should get going, umm…."

"Ieyasu Sawada Vongola but please call me Giotto. And these are my guardians G, Asari Ugetsu, Lampo, Knuckles, Daemon Spade and Alaude." He introduced everyone pointing at correct person as he went along.

I got waves, nods of acknowledgement or smirks in some cases as he mentioned their names.

I wasn't moving since he began the introductions because of his name.

He is Ieyasu Sawada Vongola. _The_ Ieyasu Sawada Vongola.

The owner of Vongola Records and the youngest producer, and record label company owner in the world. He is also known because of VR success which he made all by himself; he rose Vongola from nothing and made it the way it is now, with the help the people I just met.

The infamous guardians. A group of people both feared and adored in the music industry. Their a serious force to be reckoned with.

Originally just Giotto-san's most trusted people, but they protected and make VR work so well that they got that nickname. This explains why they looked familiar at first. I saw their photos once in a magazine that was doing an article about their success.

And I just realized that he is still waiting my response.

"I see. It is a pleasure to meet you all but…" I said after I got over my initial shock of finding out their identities.

"You're not going anywhere herbivore." Hibari said.

'Damn it.' I thought.

"Look, Hibari-san I don't think this is such a good idea." I said turning to him.

"Too bad because you don't have any say in this." He replied simply.

"Excuse me." I said now getting a little ticked off because of his words and attitude.

"I don't repeat myself, herbivore." He said.

"Oh really? Because you said herbivore at least eight times since we met." I stated.

I smiled on the inside when I saw him turn to me with an annoyed glare.

"What I'm just stating the truth. You said the same word multiple times today, and I'm willing to bet you say it every day, but you still say you don't repeat yourself." I said.

"Herbivore…" He threatens with a fierce glare that can send shiver down anyone's spine, but I'm having too much fun messing with him to be affected at the moment.

"Ha, there it is again." I exclaimed pissing him off further.

He just glared harder.

"Hehe, struck I nerve there didn't I." I said teasingly.

He looked like he wanted to bash my head in or at least was fantasizing about it. I expected him to try attacking me again but to my (and everyone else's surprise) he just let out an exasperated sigh.

And turned to the other people in the room. (Which I may have, maybe, forgotten about till this moment because I was teasing Hibari.)

He just sent Giotto-san an appointed look as if to say 'is that enough for you?'

And in my opinion the look made no sense what so ever.

Put Giotto-san was speechless for some reason and so was everyone else for that matter. I on the other hand was very confused. What was the big deal? I was just teasing Hibari-san and having a little fun, so why is everyone looking at me as if I poked a hungry tiger with a stick and survived its wrath?

Giotto-san then just looked around the room, at the other guardians who shared an unknown conversation with their eyes with him before some of them nodded in his direction.

"Alright then, I guess we can interview you officially tomorrow." He said finally as he turned to Hibari and I.

'What?' I screamed in my head.

"Huh, but I didn't actually apply for the job." I said.

"It's already decided." The one named Alaude said in a monotonous tone.

"I haven't agreed to it." I said.

"I told you, you don't have a say in this." Hibari-san said again.

"Of course I have a say in this, and by the way you just repeated yourself again." I stated.

His pissed of glare was back again and I could tell he was actually holding himself back this time from, as he likes to say, biting me to death.

"Like father said, it's already been decided." He stated.

Father? Aha I knew those too were related.

"Just come here early tomorrow." He added.

"And if I don't, what you going to do? Go to my house and drag me here?" I joked while staring at his grey eyes.

"Yes."

-….-

"I believe it's getting late. I should get going." I said breaking our awkward staring contest after that unexpected answer and using the time as an excuse to get the heck out of here.

"All right, I can arrange a ride for you to get back." Giotto-san kindly offered.

"That's won't be necessary, I like walking. But thank you for the offer." I replied.

"Ok, then if you're sure. We'll see you tomorrow then Takahashi-san." Giotto-san said politely.

'Yeahhh, no. I'm not planning on coming.' I thought.

"Good afternoon everyone." I said and bowed low in respect before I left the room, and shut the door behind me.

I walked to the elevator Hibari-san, and I took to get here and hit the ground level button when I got in.

I let out a sigh.

Man, that was so unexpected and weird but at least it's over with because I'm not coming here tomorrow and they don't know where I live so in your face Hibari.

Wait a second…

I gave them my full name. Dammit, now they can look for me and my address. I mean come on it's the Vongola, they have connections everywhere with everyone in Italy and to top it off they have Alaude, which puts Italy's top police department investigative skills to shame.

Arghhh, why Kami-sama? Why me?

I was pacing the elevators empty space, freaking out now when it suddenly stops at the sixth floor and the doors open to show a worker wearing a suite looking at me like I was crazy. I stopped pacing and stared at him. Silence stretches over us and neither makes a move.

He just took a step back with an unsure expression on his face and let the doors close again.

Well that was awkward.

Anyways what am I going to do now?

The doors open on the ground floor, and I stepped out and walked through the lobby and into the street. I started walking in my houses direction before for some unknown reason I had the urge to run there so I did. I ran all the way to my house, up the front steps, unlocked the door and closed it. Only then did I stop and take in a deep breath. I was breathing a little faster than usual but not by much because I do exercise regularly and run a lot more than I did just now.

I made it to my room and laid down face first on my bed.

I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to do and there's a high possibility they will come here tomorrow.

I guess I really don't have a choice if they really do come. Unless I pretend I'm not home and don't answer the door. They would eventually give up and leave.

I'll suppose that is all I can do.

It's not as if Hibari-san or the others would just waltz in here with permission or anything so I'm safe as long as I stay inside.

I started to drift off with that thought in mind before I completely fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry it turned out to be so short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more interesting.**

**Please review if you want me to continue this story.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I will try to be more frequent updating.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Takahashi Kichi, her family and friends.**

"_Words in Italian"= _Italian being spoken.

**Enjoy.**

**Recap: **

_I guess I really don't have a choice if they really do come. Unless I pretend I'm not home and don't answer the door. They would eventually give up and leave._

_I'll suppose that is all I can do._

_It's not as if Hibari-san or the others would just waltz in here with permission or anything so I'm safe as long as I stay inside._

_I started to drift off with that thought in mind before I completely fell asleep._

**Kichi's P.O.V:**

I woke up to the persistent noise of someone ringing my door bell. I sat up and looked at my clock.

It was 8:06 in the morning. There's only two possibilities considering the time; it's either Annah, my best friend, that's come to hang out this early or it's the Vongola, keeping true to their word. But then I remembered that Annah just walks in without ringing the bell.

I walked to my window and peered down towards the street. The first thing that caught my attention was the long black limo sitting in front of my house. Well that confirms my theory.

'Geez, they really did come.'

I sighed and began my morning routine, ignoring the doorbell. I took a shower and got dressed, brush my teeth and hair but when I was done the Vongola still haven't left. I thought they would give up by now. I went downstairs and read the letter my mom left on the kitchen table. It basically said they had to go to work earlier than normal today, that dad left breakfast in the microwave, I'll see them tonight and to take care.

I ate my breakfast with the now annoying sound of the doorbell still in the background and beginning to get on my nerves.

Ding dong

I just need to eat my breakfast and ignore the obnoxious sound, and they will eventually get tired of waiting and leave. That's right, they will forget about everything that happened yesterday and leave me alone.

Ding dong

Just concentrate on eating Kichi; there's no one there.

Ding done

Yep, nobody at al-

Ding dong

Ding dong

Ding Dong

Ok, that's it. I can't take it anymore.

I got up from the chair and went to the front door were a very bored person is determine to ruined my peaceful morning.

I opened the door to a very annoyed little raven. Hibari Kyoka, huh he actually came in person.

"Took you long enough to answer the door, herbivore."

"I was trying to ignore the constant bell ringing but I found it too annoying to keep acting as if it wasn't being rung every five seconds."

"Wouldn't have to be if you answer it in the first place."

"I didn't really want to answer it because I don't really want to work for the Vongola." I told him bluntly.

"Too bad, I told you it has already been decided. Now come on, get in the car." He bluntly replied and then turned his back to me to walk towards the car.

"No."

"No? It's not an option herbivore. Either you get in the car or 'I bite you to death' for not following orders from your superiors."

"Superiors? In what dimension is a little kid like you my superior?"

"I told you yesterday herbivore and I'm not repeating myself. Just get in the car, now." He spat out and emphasized the 'now' withdrawing his tonfas.

I hesitated for a second. There's something about seeing a little kid with a deathly scary glare and wilding a pair of metal tonfas that makes you want to stop and think about what you're going to say next.

Or just run the other direction while screaming. Whichever came first.

At that precise moment the limousine's back door opened to reveal the tall blond man from yesterday.

Alaude

"What seems to be the problem here, Kyoka?"

"Nothing, father. The herbivore is just being difficult."

"Hn, I see." Alaude's sharp blue eyes turned to me.

"Good morning." I said out of habit.

He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Takahashi Kichi, get in the car. The other members are waiting to start to interview." He stated firmly.

"I w-would, ummm rather not?" It came out as a question. Alaude, unlike Hibari, actually intimidated me with his mere presence and when he looks at me with those neutral blue eyes it makes me _really_ want to run away. The thought of just backing away and slamming the door shut crossed my mind as soon as he got out of the car.

"Hn." He grunted and got closer.

I was too busy looking at his face (**ridiculously handsome face at that ^_^**) , too intimidated to look away, to notice he took something out of his pocket until a heard the click of a handcuff closing and felt the cold metal on my left wrist.

I quickly looked down and as expected there was the handcuff on my wrist as he held the other side. I just stood there like an idiot, looking at it with wide eyes.

"We don't have time for this. Were already late…" Alaude said before he proceeded to walk to the limousine and inevitably drag me behind him.

"Wait, you can't do this. This is kidnapping." I declared as I tried to stop walking but it didn't work because he is much stronger than me and he just easily pulled harder and my pathetic attempts at trying to stop this were ignored.

Hibari walked normally behind me as if nothing was wrong with this picture. And at my words Alaude looked at me over his shoulder while his lips pulled up in a positively evil smirk.

"Oh yeah and who are you going to call to stop me?" He taunted.

Alaude is well connected to everyone and that includes the police. He's practically an authority there even though he doesn't work there. It doesn't matter to them and much less him; what he says goes.

'Damn, he's right.'

Alaude got to the car, opened the door and got in. Then he pulled the other handcuff when he saw me standing there, staring at the limo's interior, reluctant to go in. I almost ate the leather seat but caught myself with my free hand before that happen. If it was anyone else who did that, I would be glaring daggers at them. In fact if it was someone else I wouldn't have been handcuffed in the first place, I would have evaded them and defended myself. But since it is Alaude, I just sat up correctly, look at the floor and waited for Hibari to get in.

The ride to Vongola Records was silent and awkward.

This two were just quiet and introverted people. Me on the other hand, I'm the opposite of them and would be talking about something but I'm not for two reasons. Number one, the scary and serious Alaude is to my left and number two which is the main reason really is that we're in a car.

I get car sick, I always have since I was little. I always get dizzy and I get lightheaded, also at rare times I get nauseated.

I short I hate car rides and that is why I much rather prefer walking.

I think Hibari and Alaude noticed I was getting dizzy because they kept taking brief glances my way but didn't say anything.

We arrived in front of the VR HQ and someone came to the limousine's door and opened it for us. Alaude got out first and was greeted by the employee holding the door. I followed him out and as soon as I stood up right, my vision started spinning. I felt myself start to lean slightly to the side.

"Herbivore." I heard Hibari say.

Hi young voice brought me back and made me focus as my vision cleared up, and I stood straight.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent answer.

"You get car sick." Alaude stated.

"Umm yeah…" I said while cheaply rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand of course.

He looked me over and then started to walk into the building without another word. I was forced to follow while Hibari walked side by side with his father.

The feeling of dizziness was almost completely gone but a little bit still remained as we walked through the huge lobby, into the elevator and to the top floor. We walked through the same hallway towards the same conference room we were in yesterday.

"Ahh you're here." Ieyasu Sawada Vongola or Giotto said as he saw us enter the aforementioned room. He with the rest of the guardians were all there; some were already sited while others prefer to just stand.

"Good morning…" I said to him and all the others present. I guess they really were going to go through with this and I assume they're all here because all their kids are involved, not just Giotto's.

"Good morning Takahashi-chan. I hope this two weren't a problem. Alaude, please remove the handcuffs; they're not necessary." Giotto said. Alaude did just that and walked to a far corner of the room where he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Hibari stood close to him after closing the door.

I was still standing awkwardly by the doorway. Everyone's eyes turned to me and at the same time I got smiles, bored stares, serious gazes and a smirk.

"Please take a seat." The one with black hair and a band aid across his nose said kindly. I think he name is Knuckles, if my memory serves me right.

"We all know why we're here so I propose why we begin." Giotto announced.

"Can I just say-"

"Takahashi Vertolli Kichi, age 16, height 5'9. Born in July 1, 1994 in Namimori, Japan. Move to Florence a year ago because of her father's job. Birth father is Julio Vertolli, born in Italy and is currently a General practitioner in San Agustin Hospital. Birth mother is Takahashi Ai who was born in Japan, she is a Kung Fu instructor and is the sole heir to the Takahashi Temple. Daughter of Takahashi Hiro, current head of the Takahashi Temple and founder of the 'Silent Panther' technic. Both Takahashi's are trained in advanced Kung Fu but they both practice the Takahashi Martial Arts. She attends Florence Academy, is currently in her third year of high school since she skipped fifth grade. A straight 'A' student, top of her class, very social, outspoken and has ongoing records in track and field in her current and past schools. No delinquent record here nor in Japan. Neither she nor her family has been arrested for any felonies." Alaude cut me off while reciting my whole background from memory. I just looked at him shocked and apparently I'm the only one.

'Oh Kami-sama, he did a background check on me and my family.' I thought as I stared wide eyed at him.

"I see. Tell me Takahashi-Chan, have you had a lot of interaction with children?" The other raven asked while smiling. Asari Ugetsu.

"Umm yeah…" I mumbled still in shock.

"Good."

"Do you have experience babysitting?" The red head, G, asked now.

"Yes, I babysat my cousins and neighbors all the time but-"

"I think an important question is, do you have a lot of tolerance when it comes to children screaming and running around?" The green haired one asked. He has been quite this whole time. Ummm, Lampo was his name.

"Yeah, I'm used to that." I replied honestly.

"What about infants?" Lampo continued.

"My youngest cousin is an infant and I babysat him a bunch of time without any supervisors or problems. I love babies but I'm trying to tell you that I'm flattered by the offer, but I'm not interested. My apologizes…" I trailed off.

"We know Takahashi-Chan. It's just that we're kind of desperate at this point."

'Desperate?'

"What do you mean desper-"

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." Giotto said.

The door opened a women dressed in what appeared to be a maids outfit entered looking exhausted and scared at the same time? She was holding baby with curly black hair and beautiful green eyes, who was squirming uncontrollably in her arms.

"_Sorry to interrupt Vongola-sama but I have an urgent matter that needs to be attended concerning the children."_ The maid said.

All attention was on her and I could tell all the men in the room wen on edge by her words.

"_Is everything alright, Ada? Did something happen to the children?" _Giotto asked quickly. His whole body tensed.

"_No, sir. Nothing like that." _Ada replied.

The tension immediately dropped.

"_Oh, then what seems to be the problem?" _Giotto asked more calmly now.

"_It's me Vongola-sama. I'm sorry but I can't keep working for you. Consider this my resignation." _She said.

"_But Ada isn't there-"_

"_Sorry sir but I made my decision and I think that it's best for my health to just leave you home. I am truly grateful for your generosity and the opportunity you have giving me this past five years but there nothing you can say to change my mind. I brought the kids here; they're in the lounge. I bid you all farewell."_ Ada said with a court nod since she can't bow with the baby.

"_I see, well I'm sorry I can't change your mind. Thank you for your service and for bringing the children here. We'll take care of sending your things to you, Ada. I wish you well." _Giotto replied.

"Thank you Vongola-sama." She said and turned to Lampo.

"_Lampo-sama, Lambo-sama has been fussy all day." _Ada said as she walked around the table to where Lampo was sitting.

"_My my, you been causing trouble haven't you." _Lampo said as he turned to the former maid and took the baby from his arms. Lambo got all excited when he saw his father. I could see his small face lit up at the mere sight of Lampo and then he outstretched his little hands towards him.

The previous bored expression on the young man's face was erased when he saw his son. He's eyes soften as he took the baby in his arms and hold him close.

Ada walked to the door, said she will bring the children here if they so desire it which they did, bowed and left.

"Well, now were even more in need of a babysitter than we were before since our temporary one just resigned." G stated looking at me as did everyone else except Lampo who was busy staring at his son.

"You mean…"

"Ada was acting as our temporary babysitter until we found a permanent one. She was actually one of our maids for five years." Giotto replied.

"Permanent babysitter or something similar to it." Daemon Spade spoke up for the first time since he has been standing in another corner, smirking this whole time.

I was just about to ask what he meant when there was another knock on the door before it opened.

In came six kids, varying in between the ages of 6 to 9 years of age approximately.

"Papa." A cute brunet with big caramel eyes exclaimed as he went to Giotto.

I can see the resemblance; they really do look alike. They all do actually.

"Tsuna." Giotto said his name in a soft and kind voice that seemed only for the little one. And as the brunet approached him his blue eyes soften as he stretched out his arm for the other to go in. He picked Tsuna up and placed him on his lap.

"Did you eat well this morning, Tsuna?" Giotto asked him as he ran a hand in the unruly brown locks of his son.

The other nodded.

"Yes b-but when I w-woke up you weren't t-there." The brunet said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry but I had to work early but I can eat lunch and dinner with you later. Does that sound good to you?" Giotto told the little Tsuna.

"Yeah." Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"Alright then. Now Tsuna I want you and the others to meet someone." Giotto told him and then turned to me effectively bringing the young one attention to me as well.

Then Giotto moved his gaze to each and every one of his guardians and they all nodded. It seems they're all doing that whole agreeing on the same idea without even mentioning it thing again.

"Tsuna, everyone this is Takahashi Kichi." At my name all the kids looked at me now and I just sat there smiling at them and waved halfheartedly.

"Takahashi-Chan this is Sawada Vongola Tsunayoshi, he is my son. Yamamoto Takeshi is Ugetsu's son, Gokudera Hayato is G's, Sasagawa Ryohei is Knuckles, Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome are Daemon's twins, and as you can see little Lambo over there is Lampo's and Kyoka is Alaude's." Giotto introduced everyone while pointing at the kids.

"She is your new babysitter." Giotto declared.

**To be continued…**

**The Vongola kids are finally present. I was going to post this Sunday but then I had to study and then I wrote it but it wasn't long enough in my mind so I kept writing. **

**Anyways sorry for the really long wait.**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you want me to continue it.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
